Feats
Feats Summary Identical to Core * Armour Proficiency(Light) - You are capable of wearing light armour with no penalties. * Armour Proficiency(Medium) - You are capable of wearing medium armour with no penalties. * Armour Proficiency(Heavy) - You are capable of wearing heavy armour with no penalties. * Augment Summoning - Summoned Creatures gain +4 Str +4 Con. * Blind-Fighting - Reroll miss chance for concealment. * Cleave - Extra melee attack after killing target. * Combat Casting - +4 bonus on concentration checks for defensive casting. * Deflect Arrows - Deflect one ranged attack per turn. * Eschew Materials - Removes the need for minor material components in spell casting. * Extra Turning - Can turn or rebuke 4 more times per day. * Far Shot - Increase range penalty increment by 50% or 100%. * Greater Spell Focus - +1 bonus on save DCs with specific school of magic. * Greater Spell Penetration - +4 bonus on caster level checks to defeat spell resistance. * Greater Weapon Focus - +2 bonus on attack rolls with selected weapon * Greater Weapon Specialization - +4 bonus on damage rolls with selected weapon * Improved Bullrush - +4 on bullrush attempts, can be made without provoking Attack of Opportunity. * Improved Counterspell - Allows a wizard to counterspell with a prepared spell of the same school, not the exact same spell. * Improved Disarm - +4 on disarm attempts, can be made without provoking Attack of Opportunity. * Improved Grapple- +4 on grapple checks, can be made without provoking Attack of Opportunity. * Improved Initiative - +4 bonus on initiative checks. * Improved Overrun - +4 on overrun attempts, can be made without provoking Attack of Opportunity. * Improved Shield Bash - Retain shield bonus to AC when shield bashing. * Improved Sunder - +4 on sunder attempts, can be made without provoking Attack of Opportunity. * Improved Trip - +4 on trip attempts, can be made without provoking Attack of Opportunity. * Improved Unarmed Strike - Considered armed even when unarmed. * Mounted Archery - Half penalty for ranged attacks while mounted * Mounted Combat - Negate hits on mount with Ride check. Highly subject to change. * Natural Spell - Cast Spells while in wild shape. * Point Blank Shot - +1 bonus on ranged attack and damage within 30 feet. * Precise Shot - No -4 penalty for shooting into melee. * Power Attack - Trade BAB for damage. * Quick Draw - Draw weapon as free action. * Rapid Reload - Reload crossbows quicker. * Ride-By Attack - Move before and after a mounted charge. * Shield Proficiency - No armour check penalties on attack rolls. * Shot on the run - Move before and after a ranged attack. * Spell Focus - +1 bonus on save DCs with specific school of magic. * Spell Penetration - +2 bonus on caster level checks to defeat spell resistance. * Spirited Charge - Double Damage with mounted charge. * Spring Attack - Move before and after melee attack. * Tower Shield Proficiency - No armour check penalties on attack rolls. * Track - Use survival skill to track. * Trample - Target cannot avoid mounted overrun * Two-Weapon Defence - Off-hand weapon grants +1 shield bonus to AC. * Weapon Proficiency - No penalty on attacks made with specified weapon. * Weapon Specialization - +2 bonus on damage rolls with selected weapon. * Whirlwind Attack - Make one melee attack against each opponent within reach. Changed from Core * Combat Expertise - Trade BAB for AC. No limits. * Combat Reflexes - May make an attack of opportunity for every presented opportunity. * Diehard - Same effect as core. Prerequisite is now Con 13. * Dodge - +1 dodge bonus on AC vs all melee attacks. Lost if flat footed * Improved Critical - Same effect as core. Prerequisites: Weapon Focus with the chosen weapon, Base Attack Bonus +4 * Rapid Shot - Doubles the number of attacks made by a full attack action using a bow, for a -2 penalty to hit with each attack. The bonus attacks provided use the same bonuses as your normal attacks. (For instance, if you have +11/+6/+1, you fire two arrows with +9, two arrows with +4 and two arrows with -1). * Spell Mastery - Can cast some simple spells without preparing them. * Stunning Fist - Any unarmed attacks may force the defender to take a Fortitude save of DC (10 + 1/2 character level + Wis Modifier). If they fail the save they are stunned for one turn. This attack does half damage. Prerequisites: Str 13, Wis 13, Base Attack Bonus: +4 * Two-Weapon Fighting - Reduce two-weapon fighting penalties by 2 for your main hand and 6 for your off hand, all weapons are considered light weapons for the purpose of fighting two-handed. * Improved Two-Weapon Fighting - Make an additional attack with your off-hand weapon for every attack made with your main weapon. The bonus attacks provided use the same bonuses are your normal attacks. (For instance, if you have +11/+6/+1, one attack with each weapon will be made at +9, one attack with each weapon will be made at +4 and one attack will be made with each weapon at -1) * Weapon Focus - +1 bonus on attack rolls with selected weapon. Additionally may have unique effects on each weapon, as detailed in their items page. New * Aggressive Maneuvers - You may make an attack after every successful combat maneuver with a -4 penalty to hit. * Improved Aggressive Maneuvers - Attacks made as a result of Aggressive Maneuvers no longer suffer a penalty to hit. Prerequisites: Aggressive Maneuvers, Base Attack Bonus +2 * Aggressive Strikes - On a failed attack roll you still deal your STR bonus damage to the target. Prerequisite: Power Attack * Block Magic - Hostile spells cast upon you must hit as if they were a regular melee or ranged attack. If they miss you do not suffer the effects of the spell. Prerequisite: Wis 15, Will Save +3 * Improved Dodge - +1 dodge bonus to AC while not flatfooted. Stacks with Dodge. Prerequisite: Dodge * Lead-Up Attacks - Your attacks provoke Attacks of Opportunity against your opponent. Prerequisite: Combat Expertise * Master of Armour - +2 AC while wearing armour. Prerequisites: Con 13 * Master of Arms - +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls made with weapons you are proficient in. There is no penalty for using a weapon you are not proficient in. Prerequisites: Base Attack Bonus +1 * Master of Strategy - Allies within 30 feet of you add your Cha bonus to all attack rolls. Prerequisite: Cha 13, Int 15 * Powerful Strikes - On a successful attack roll your weapons damage twice and deal the sum of both attacks. (Dice given by enchantments on your weapon are not rolled multiple times.) Prerequisite: Base Attack Bonus +4 * Improved Powerful Strikes - On a successful attack roll your weapons damage three times and deal the sum of all attacks. (Dice given by enchantments on your weapon are not rolled multiple times.) Prerequisite: Base Attack Bonus +8, Powerful Strikes * Greater Powerful Strikes - On a successful attack roll your weapons damage four times and deal the sum of all attacks. (Dice given by enchantments on your weapon are not rolled multiple times.) Prerequisite: Base Attack Bonus +12, Improved Powerful Strikes * Swift Attacks - A full-attack action is only a standard action instead of a full action. Prerequisite: Dex 15, Base Attack Bonus +4 * Unusual Style - Pick a modifier. You may use it in place of your Str on to hit rolls. Prerequisite: Base Attack Bonus +1